My last Day
by DelenaIsMyOTP
Summary: When Damon is held captive by Marko's will Elena be able to save him in time or will things turn sour {Season 5} one-shot


**How I want the finale of season 5 to end**

**WARNING: VERY PAINFUL, ANGSTY AND EMOTIONAL**

**DAMON'S POV: **

I opened my eyes to an empty room and to the sound of complete silence not knowing where I was or how I got here or WHO THE FUCK thought it was a great idea to tie me up like a dog with vervain laced chains. Blood was pouring out at each end of my veins, I could hear every drop splashing on the ground and feel myself getting weaker and weaker by the minute. Every part of my body ached, I couldn't feel my cuffed hands and feet… it wasn't long until my eyes shut and I blacked out again. Why do I keep getting myself into these situations?

**ELENA'S POV:**

"UGH, PICK UP THE PHONE DAMON" I yelled into the speaker. Why wasn't he answering? Why does he have to make things 10 times more complicated than it already is? That arrogant son of a bitch just had to go running for the hills once things got hard. I know he is trying to keep his distance and give me space, I mean I was the one who asked for it, but I didn't want him to stop all communications he could at least pick up the damn phone so I could see how he was doing. I just needed to hear his voice, that gentle soothing voice which always calms me down, the voice which I haven't heard in over two weeks. I just need to know if he is ok.

Just as I was about to leave Damon another voicemail Caroline came barging into our dorm room with her arms folded and her feet irritably tapping.

"Ok Elena you have been cooped up in this room for days, when was the last time you even smelt fresh air? You were the one who asked Damon to let you go right? You were the one who said that your relationship with Damon was toxic right? You were the one who said sleeping with Damon was a mistake right? So I don't understand why you are here all alone in this dark room feeling sorry for yourself when you were the one that wanted this".

"NO I DIDN'T WANT ANY OF THIS". I screamed as I used my vampire speed to stand inches away from Caroline's face. Fury was taking over me, I clenched my fists together to stop myself from doing something I would regret later.

"WHAT I WANTED WAS FOR EVERYONE TO STOP JUDGING MY RELATIONSHIP WITH DAMON. WHAT I WANTED WAS TO HAVE A NORMAL RELATIONSHIP WITH THE MAN THAT I LOVE WITHOUT THE SUPERNATURAL BEINGS IN MYSTIC FALLS GETTING IN THE WAY. WHAT I WANTED WAS FOR MY BEST FRIENDS TO BE SUPPORTIVE OF MY RELATIONSHIP AND TO BE THERE FOR ME. WHAT I WANTED WAS FOR ME AND DAMON TO WORK. I MIGHT HAVE ASKED FOR THE BREAKUP, BUT I SURE AS HELL DIDN'T WANT IT".

I let out a huge breath one I didn't even know I was holding in and by the look on Caroline's stunned face she too was holding in her breath. For the first time I had left Caroline speechless. As the room quickly filled with tension, we both stood there quiet and still the only sounds were our short panting's as neither one of us wanted to break the silence.

"Ok so what do you want to do now?" Caroline quietly spoke as she broke the awkward silence after a few short minutes.

I let out a sigh as I put my fingers through my hair. "I want to find Damon and I want you to help me".

**DAMON'S POV: **

This was the third time I awoke from my blackouts I was weak, my blood draining more rapidly as every minute went by. I couldn't move, I had no strength left in me to even try and break out of the chains, my body felt numb like I would never feel anything ever again. I just hung there like a pathetic dead spider not able to do anything about it.

Just as I was about to close my eyes again I heard a loud slam of the door and a fairly tall man standing there looking directly at me. I squinted my eyes but still couldn't make out who the man was, it wasn't long until he slowly started making his way towards me getting closer and closer until he was standing right in front of my eyes. It was then I realised who it was… Marko's.

"Ahhh Damon Salvatore, finally you have awoken….. Now the fun can begin!" he said as he looked me up and down with a huge smirk on his face.

"What do you want from me?" I asked barley getting the words out from my dry mouth.

"What I want is for you to stop getting in the way of my plan".

"Well would you care to enlighten me on what this_ plan_ of yours is" I asked in an irritated voice.

"You are a very impatient one aren't you? He said as he held his smirk whilst I nodded back.

"Well it all started with the very first 2 doppelgangers Silas and Amara… "Yes, yes I've heard this story a thousand times" I say cutting in. "Silas and Amara were in love, they committed a sin, Qetsi-whatever made them immortal and now they are dead yada, yada, yada". I say as I roll my eyes to the stupidity of the story.

"Well you obviously don't know my side of the story, so I would really appreciate it if you didn't rudely interrupt me, ok. Now where was I…. oh yes, Silas and Amara. What you didn't know was that my power comes from supernatural forces and the strongest supernatural force is the love between two doppelgangers and for the longest time I was living off from the small amounts of power I obtained from Silas and Amara, however because they weren't together I was weak, very weak. It wasn't until your brother met Katherine pierce my power slowly started to come back, the doppelganger bond drew them together and most importantly gave me back my strength. Though it wasn't long until the doppelgangers were separated causing me to lose my power and strength again. 50 years later I died and went to the other side because I was too weak to defend myself from vampires and in my absence travellers did everything in their power to bring me back, see I am like a god to them and they would do anything for me even die, so they found out a way to get me back by killing every doppelganger, but two… Stefan and Elena.

However the problem is I thought that Stefan and Elena would be in love and together forever, which meant my power would be strong forever, but that's not the case anymore is it Damon?"

He walked around me with a devilish smile as he pulled out a knife from his jacket and traced the knife over my revealing chest. "Never would have I guessed that she would fall for you." He said as he stabbed the knife through my stomach causing me to scream in agony.

"You see Damon this is when you come into the story, you seem to be always in the middle. What you are is a wall between my doppelgangers and that wall is the reason Stefan and Elena aren't together right at this moment, so as you can tell I want that wall to go away, I want you out of the picture."

"Ok suppose you do get rid of me, then what? You force Elena to fall back in love Stefan?" I say starting to get irritated by the conversation.

"Who needs to force when I have magic on my side, now this is when my plan will come in motion. Once I get rid of you I will put a spell on Stefan and Elena to draw them closer until they finally fall back in love and I am powerful once again".

"This will never work" I said as my blood started to boil and my face turned red from anger. "How do you suppose you will get rid of me anyway?"

"Easy… I will kill you". He said as he stabbed me again and again and again with the knife.

"If you want to kill me just do it already, I don't see the point in slow-burning this" I said trying to regain myself.

"C'mon Damon you and I both know that when it comes to killing, it's much more fun when it's slow and painful."

**ELENA'S POV: **

"Ok Elena I called Bonnie and she's on her way with liv to do a locator spell on Damon".

"Why would Liv want to help us find Damon? I asked apprehensively, last time they were face to face Damon almost killed her and she's not too fond of me either".

"I don't know Elena, Bonnie told me she made some sort of witch deal with her one we wouldn't understand. We should just be grateful that she's doing this".

"Yeah I guess" I replied nervously.

It wasn't long until Liv and Bonnie arrived to our dorm room with all the essential things for a locator spell. Liv laid out the map on the ground, lit the candles and closed the curtains.

"Gimmie your hand, I need the blood of a doppelganger for the spell to be strong".

I did as I was told, she cut my hand letting my blood spill on the map she then started to recite the spell.

"Fes matos tribum nas ex viras, Sequitas saguines, Ementas asten mihan ega petous."

She recited it again until the blood on the map came together and started moving until it stopped 5km from the Mystic falls cemetery. "He's there" Liv pointed towards where the blood stopped.

"What the hell is he doing there?" I questioned to myself.

"Do you want us to come with you?" Bonnie asked.

"No I should be fine, I need to do this alone".

"Ok well call us once you find him".

"I will" I said as I hugged both my best friends with a huge smile on my face, happy that they finally supported or at least respected Damon and me.

I got in my car and drove for over an hour until I arrived at my destination, it was almost dark and Damon was nowhere in sight the only thing visible were trees lots and lots of trees. I don't understand he was supposed to be here.

I drove around aimlessly for another 15 minutes and still there was no sight of Damon. I decided to get out of my car and walk the rest of the way. After walking for over 10 minutes I came across an abandoned house. The windows were dark and covered with dirt, ivy was clinging onto the outer walls and its roof was green with moss carved all around it. It was hands down the creepiest house I had ever seen, but there was a chance that Damon was there so I went inside.

The door opened with a squeak and I stepped inside thanking god that no one owned the house. The floor boards creaked as I stepped further in and from the corner of my eye I saw Damon hanging with his arms and legs chained and blood dripping from every inch of his body. My eyes started to swell up and I could feel the burn of my tears streaming down. I ran to him in the fastest way I could, his eyes were closed and not a single muscle was moving.

"DAMON, DAMON WAKE UP PLEASE WAKE UP" I screamed out as my tears fell down even more rapidly than before. I tried pulling the chains off, but a stinging pain came across my hand "Ouch".

"The chains are laced with vervain" Damon said in a low and weak voice as he tilted his head up to look into my eyes.

"Oh my God Damon thank god, what happened? Who did this to you?"

"Listen to me Elena you need to get out of here".

"What! No I'm not leaving you" I say with a confused expression.

"Elena please you have to leave".

"NO DAMON I'M NOT LEAVING HERE WITHOUT YOU" I yell as I cup his face in my hands.

"I won't leave you Damon" I whisper to him as I rest my forehead against his.

I pulled on the chains harder not caring how much pain the vervain caused me and with the third pull it came off causing Damon to fall to the ground with a loud thud and a groan coming from his mouth. I picked him up from the ground and put one of his arms around me as I guided him to the door. I opened the door and just as we were about to go out, a pair of 2 manly hands slammed the door shut from behind us.

"Well, well, well Elena Gilbert you're just in time for the grand finale".

"Marko's".

He took Damon by his collar and before I could protest he threw him onto the ground and walked slowly towards me, just as I was about to attack him two travellers stopped me as they chanted their spells in the background whilst I fell to the floor beside Damon and blacked out.

"Wakie Wakie Gilbert"

I woke up to find my hands and feet chained and Damon laying on the ground in front of me in pain screaming in agony as the travellers where stabbing and whipping and slicing him in all sorts of ways.

"PLEASE STOP IT, PLEASE I'M BEGGING YOU STOP IT" I screamed as my tears fell down harder than rain. I tried to pull on my chains, but it was no use it was too strong.

Damon's screams were unbearable to hear, I couldn't handle it. I just wanted it to stop, I wanted it all of it to stop.

After 10 minutes of torching Damon the travellers backed off and left Damon squirming on the ground, blood was everywhere there wasn't an inch on his body which wasn't covered in it.

"DAMON LISTEN TO ME JUST HOLD ON PLEASE YOU NEED TO HOLD ON FOR ME, I NEED YOU TO HOLD ON".

"I can't" He said in the most wrecked and hurt voice which made me just want to cover him in my arms and never let him go.

"YES YOU CAN DAMON, YOU HAVE TO".

"Enough with the yelling, it's making my ears bleed" Marko's said as he strolled in with a smirk on his face carrying a plastic fuel tank.

"What are you doing?" I asked nervously.

"I'm doing what I came here to do" and with that he started splashing the fuel on top of Damon.

"NO STOP IT LET HIM GO?" I screamed and then in a blink of an eye he took a match out and lit Damon on fire with the biggest smirk on his face.

"NO, NO, NO, NO STOP DOING THIS LET HIM GO" I screamed like I had never screamed before, the tears they were uncontrollable. The fire was all of him, his screams were louder than a hurricane he squirmed and yelled and cursed, but he couldn't get rid of the pain.

'OH GOD PLEASE, PLEASE STOP IT, PLEASE I'M BEGGINING YOU PLEASE". I was screaming, crying pulling on my chains, but nothing worked Damon was dying in front of my eyes and I couldn't do a thing to stop it.

"DAMON I LOVE YOU PLEASE DON'T LEAVE ME PLEASE".

It was only a few minutes, but it felt like 2 years. Damon stopped screaming, his body stopped moving, everything shut down and all I could here was the laughter of Marko's.

"Your boyfriends dead now baby watcha gonna do?"

The two travellers broke my chains and I fell to the floor, my hands and feet were covered with holes and blood, but I didn't care I just needed to be next to Damon. I crawled my way over to his lifeless body unable to control my tears, I picked him up and held him in my arms cradling him back and forth crying though every word I spoke.

"You can't be dead no you just can't, remember when you promised me you would never leave me you can't break that promise, you said you would never break that promise GOD DAMNIT! I need you here so I can tell you I love you every day for the rest of eternity, I need you here to make me smile and laugh because no one else does it better than you, I need you here so I can love you like no other has before. Don't you remember we survive, we always survive and I needed you to survive Damon".

**DAMON'S POV:**

It all happened so fast, one minute I am laying on the floor on fire the next I am standing in a room behind bonnie bennet waiting to be taken to the other side.

"Damon what are you doing here?" Bonnie asked as she turned around and gasped in surprisement.

"Well Bonnie I guess your prays have been answered, cause I am officially dead".

"Shut up Damon, that's not even funny".

"Well who said I was joking. I'm dead Bonnie" I said in a serene voice causing Bonnie to realise I wasn't joking.

"WHAT NO, how did this happen?"

"It doesn't matter how it happened, all that matters is that it did and there is no way around it or coming back from it. Before I go I need you to do promise me something".

"Yes of course anything Damon".

"I need you to promise me you will protect Elena and that you won't let her go off the deep end".

I could see her eyes welling up and tears falling down as she nodded. It was a completely different reaction to what I expected.

"I also need you to tell Elena that I love her and that I will always be there even if she doesn't see me and last I need you tell Stefan that I'm sorry, tell him that I'm sorry for everything I have put him through over the past 150 years and tell him… tell him I love him".

"Will you do this for me?"

"Yes I will, I promise" she said as she wiped the tears from her face.

"So I guess that means I'm ready then, take care Bon Bon".

And from that I touched her shoulders and in an instant I was gone.


End file.
